plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Sunny Day (hidden mini-game)
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Art Challenge Wall-nut |after = Unsodded}} :For other uses, see Sunny Day. Sunny Day is one of the 17 hidden mini-games, which can only be accessed using Cheat Engine. In this level, the sun falling from the sky is larger and is worth 50 sun. Limbo Page There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The creator did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. Video tutorial Strategies Gloom-shroom attack You should pick the following: *Sunflower and Twin Sunflower *Fume-shroom and Gloom-shroom *Coffee Bean *Garlic *Peashooter *Magnet-shroom It is strongly recommended to use a garden rake. Big sun will fall from the sky. You do not have to upgrade all the Sunflowers, as this will not be necessary. The best way is to use Magnet-shrooms and Gloom-shrooms later, until the zombies are all dead. Repeater Torchwood strategy Required plants: *Sunflower *Repeater *Torchwood Recommended plants: *Squash *Potato Mine *Tall-nut *Spikeweed Melon Squash strategy *Required plants: **Melon-pult **Sunflower **Squash **Potato Mine **Wall-nut or Tall-nut *Recommended optional plants: **Twin Sunflower **Imitater Squash or Wall-nut/Tall-nut *Magnet-shroom and Coffee Bean *Spikeweed To start, plant either two rows of Sunflowers or one row that will be doubled later. When the first zombie comes out, plant a Potato Mine at the far left of the screen to give you more time to collect sun and setup Sunflowers. A Potato Mine may also be needed for the second zombie. Once you have enough sun, begin planting Melon-pults using the Squash to take out tougher zombies or Pole Vaulting Zombies early on. After the third or fourth row of these, start planting Tall-nuts down the next row. Spikeweed may also be planted afterwards and a Gold Magnet can be used to collect money that falls. Snow Pea and Repeater strategy *Required plants: **Sunflower **Peashooter **Repeater **Snow Pea Plant three rows of Sunflowers to start and use Peashooters to handle the zombies. When the Conehead Zombie arrives, use a Snow Pea to delay him. As there are four waves, plant a row of Repeaters. Your defense will look like this: S P S R S SP S P S R S SP S P S R S SP S P S R S SP S P S R S SP Legend: S = Sunflower P = Peashooter R = Repeater SP = Snow Pea NOTE: Three rows of Sunflower is '' OPTIONAL''. Gallery Sunny Day.JPG|By Sunny Day 2.JPG|By Someone456 Sunny Day 3.JPG|By Someone456 sunny stars.JPG|By 2019-11-08.png|By Phantompyroblazehttps://plantsvszombies.fandom.com/wiki/User:Phantompyroblaze] Trivia *It, Unsodded, and Big Time are the only hidden mini-games that have four flags. *It and Big Time are the only levels that give 50 sun. *The sun that falls from the sky in this mini-game is worth 50, like in Plants vs. Zombies 2 as of the 1.7 update of that game, and its Chinese version as of the 1.8 update. See also *Canceled mini-games *Sun How would you rate Sunny Day's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Солнечный день Category:Mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Mini-games with four flags Category:Cheats Category:Levels with four flags